


When the Day's Done

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Old Friends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Someone takes over as the company's secretary when Allura and Coran take a vacation, and Keith doesn't know if his body is coming or going.





	When the Day's Done

**Author's Note:**

> hey. it's me. back from the dead. with some porn for you guys. ily.

Keith took this intern job with a pinch of salt, but after he saw his first paycheck and the amount of free drinks he could get at the cafeteria's coffee machine, he realised this work placement could be more important than he first thought. Sure, he sat in a cubicle all day lounging around on a swivel chair playing basketball with scrap paper and the metal trash bin under his desk, but at least he was a  _paid_  intern.

Selected from a large pool of people, he was lucky to land this place. The only people he knew were Hunk and Pidge from his college way back (well, two years ago). Being the tech guy for the country's largest aerospace company was something to brag about, especially when he looked up to the former Garrison CEOs every day, grinning at them as if he was basking in royalty.

But an office job did have its low points, and Keith thought he was stuck in one right now.

His cubicle was bare, and he thought a couple of posters could cheer the place up, but he was only allowed a potted plant. Not even a _real_ potted plant, just in case it died when he wasn’t there and the company threw it away. He had his laptop, but the internet filtered out gaming sites and Facebook, so he had to slip his phone out of his pocket when nobody was looking and absentmindedly scroll through whatever he found entertaining. Currently, it was cat videos, but he didn’t know how long that was going to last.

Keith looked at the time in the corner of his laptop over the lenses of his glasses. Almost noon. That meant his lunch break was in a couple of hours; he’d already began to eye up the menu, wondering how many grilled cheese sandwiches would fuel him throughout the day.

The slow-paced work day could be made better even if there was just a change in uniform. Keith sat in a pair of black pants and a waistcoat, the trim inside a dark red. He felt confident in his attire, but it wasn’t practical nor comfortable. He would have offered this complaint up to the manager but Allura and her assistant were baking under hot rays on the beach. Bitches.

Keith clicked through his emails for the umpteenth time, his eyes constantly flicking to the clock. His phone’s notifications tray was empty. There was nothing to do and he began to wonder why he turned up today, if it wasn’t for the reason that he was getting paid.

However, a single _ping_ sounding from the laptop speaker caught his attention.

“Finally,” he murmured, propping his head up with a hand and staring at his screen. It was from the secretary’s email, so whoever held that responsibility clearly wanted his attention.

_Keith,_

_Could you come and see me in the secretary’s office before your lunch break? I’d like a meeting with you on your progress._

The email was signed with the same managerial company signature, so Keith had no clue who had stepped in as the new secretary. Allura’s closest colleague Coran was usually the one behind that desk, but Keith barely knew anyone with a higher responsibility that could have stepped in. He kept on guessing as he picked up his satchel and made his way out of his cubicle, ensuring to close his laptop lid first.

It was like a maze, the office, leaving Keith winding in and out of each cubicle. His heart started pounding a little; this conversation could lead to the end of his internship, and where would he go then? Despite the very low likelihood of his termination coming up, Keith remained alert, attempting to remain confident in his position.

He pushed open the door and walked down the long hallway, silent except for the sharp clicking of his heels against the marble floor. The secretary’s door was fourth on the right; _one, two, three –_

Keith knocked twice, and pushed open the door, only to be met by a tanned male he recognised all too well.

He stepped in, heard the door click shut, and walked across the carpet to sit on the chair opposite the desk. Keith had to squint.

This guy had the same fluffy, goofy brown haircut as he did back in high school. Back when they were neck and neck for everything they did, including their report cards. Keith swallowed thickly and suddenly became very interested in the glass of water in front of him, hoping the new secretary would be oblivious to him.

“Oh, it’s _the_ Keith Akira…” the secretary grinned. “You remember me from high school, right? Lance McClain? I was in your physics class.”

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, heavily. “Mhm,” he nodded.

Not only was this Keith’s old rival, but Lance was the very first boy he had a crush on, and to admit, he wasn’t very proud of it at the time. Lance wore dental braces and a cap to school, mostly worn backwards, but teenage Keith must’ve _swooned_ for a dork like him.

Now? Keith was getting hot under the collar. Lance was a _man_ now. Chiselled jawline. Confident, beaming smile. Still the same dark speckles over his nose and cheeks. Lance used to be a troublemaker, how did he get _this_ position?

“Your name on the email system only showed your first and middle,” Lance hummed, leaning forward on his toned forearms. “How’ve you been? You’re not lookin’ too bad, man. Still got those specs on.”

Keith bit his lip and pushed his glasses onto his nose with his middle finger, hoping it was obvious. “What’d you call me in here for?”

“Oh, Shiro’s the manager right now,” Lance gestured behind Keith. He must be in the room opposite. “But all I know is that you’re the new intern. I want to know how things have been for you so far.”

“Oh, uh…” Keith hummed, his knee bouncing slightly; it took all the willpower within him not to stare at Lance’s stature. The way he looked made Keith feel like he was a crushing teenager all over again. Did Lance even like boys?

“It’s been good. Great, I guess,” Keith nodded. “It’s an opportunity I’ve been waiting for.”

“Good,” Lance nodded. “Do you have any problems so far?”

“Not really,” Keith shook his head.

The air was thick with awkwardness and the unrequited teenage love story that Keith never got. He could hear the clock ticking on the wall and the hard drive of the computer whirring away. As something to do, Keith picked up the glass of water and took a sip.

“That was all we needed to know, but I gotta say, you’re gorgeous.”

Keith wasn’t expecting that at all.

Trying not to spit out his water, he made an attempt to swallow it, but the coughing fit that came after only seemed to make the situation worse. This definitely wasn’t attractive.

“Thanks,” Keith coughed, “I guess?”

Lance laughed, smiling at Keith. “Bring your chair over here, let’s catch up.”

Keith dragged his chair over to the other side of the desk and leaned on the edge, cocking a brow. This meeting was incredibly short, but if it meant that he didn’t have to go back to his stale job, Keith could stay awhile.

“So I’m gorgeous?” Keith scoffed. “You were the Casanova back in high school. You hated me.”

“Did I?” Lance grinned. “I didn’t hate you. Maybe I was hiding something else.”

Keith shrugged, scanning Lance’s blue eyes to try and find his ulterior motive. Not only that, but he was getting lost in those little oceans; he was beginning to fall in love with him all over again.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, his brow furrowing. “You look pretty distant, Keith…”

Keith’s heart pounded, almost a little too euphorically. His expression looked a lot darker when he frowned. Keith swallowed thickly.

“Keith-?!”

He knew his rebellious side hadn’t escaped him the moment he finished high school. He got what he wanted and in this case it was Lance, _Lance, everything Lance_. He couldn’t let this opportunity slide. Once Allura gets back, Lance could be gone forever.

Keith yanked Lance closer with a hand grasping his tie and kissed him, shutting up the Casanova he once had a hate-crush on, only for it to bloom into a fully-fledged romance that Keith wanted. _Needed_ , even. What surprised him was the fact Lance didn’t attempt to escape – he melted deeper into the kiss, making Keith shiver when his hand cupped his cheek.

“You’ve grown bolder since high school,” Lance breathed, grinning against Keith’s lips. “Hotter, smarter, _fuck…”_

Keith wouldn’t admit it but he would say the same. At this point, there was so much want in him that even the distance between them felt too much. Lance greeted him with open arms as Keith straddled his lap and deepened the kiss, shuddering at the feeling of warm hands smoothing down his back. This is all he wanted since high school.

“I’ve wanted this for ages,” Lance panted, grazing his lips against Keith’s jawline, moving down to nip and suck at his neck. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, but here I am… here _we_ are…”

Lance dragged Keith’s hips closer, coaxing a soft moan out of him. That was it. His dignity was dead but he didn’t care. He could feel Lance’s dick beneath his tight work pants, he had a soft pair of lips against his pulse; if he died of happiness right now he’d die a pleased man.

“Let me hear that again, that was adorable,” Lance whispered, squeezing a generous handful of Keith’s ass. “Louder this time.”

Keith shuddered again, his hand untucking Lance’s shirt to slide his palm beneath it. His fingers felt the muscles beneath, his warm skin and broad chest. He tilted his head up to capture Lance’s lips in another kiss, slipping his tongue through and locking it with his.

This private time could only last so long.

Keith pulled away from the kiss hesitantly and caught his breath, looking at Lance. “Let me suck your dick.”

“Shiro’s in here any moment,” Lance panted. “I’ll –“

“Don’t care,” Keith muttered. “I want your cock in my mouth before I go back to work.”

"Okay," Lance breathed, huffing out a laugh.

Lance leaned back in his office chair and let Keith do the work. He unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his pants, allowing Lance to wriggle out of them. Keith started drooling the moment he saw the little wet patch soaking into his grey briefs. Keith did this. He felt mischievous from then on.

Keith leaned in, licking his lips, and sucked on the clothed tip of Lance's cock. He was warm,  _hot,_ even under the confinements of his clothes.

"Keith," Lance breathed, his fingers pushing through Keith's hair. "Mmnh..."

Keith's tongue glided up the length of his shaft until he got impatient and tugged off his briefs. The carpet was uncomfortable on his knees, but he was far too determined to make this gorgeous guy cum, he couldn't stop now.

Once Lance's cock sprung free, Keith gripped it and stroked slowly, already rushing to finish this. He wrapped his lips around Lance's wet tip and sucked, his head bobbing deeper with each stroke.

Keith moaned, the heavy weight of cock on his tongue turning him on more than he'd like to admit. He felt dirty with Lance's fingers stroking his hair, his soft whimpers echoing around the empty room. He let his free hand drop for him to grind against; he needed  _something_.

"Fuck," Lance cursed, his eyes lidded. "I knew you liked going against the rules, but going this far? F-Fuck..."

Keith kept reaching deeper until he could feel it in the back of his throat. His nose reached Lance's curls and he let out another soft, yearning moan; he'd beg for more if Lance didn't have Shiro coming in soon.

And as if on cue, Keith heard a couple of knocks on the door. Lance held his head in place under the desk, and from then on, Keith had never felt so fucking filthy in his life.

"C-Come in!" Lance announced. Keith twirled his tongue around Lance's throbbing cock, knowing he'd fuck his face if it weren't for the formal situation. Part of Keith wanted Lance to stop being a pussy and  _do it._

"I've got these files for you to sort through when you're ready," a voice said. Keith was still suckling on Lance's dick, his head moving ever so slightly. Lance's fingers were gently tickling the nape of his neck. He was throbbing in his pants, against his hand, wanting some sort of release that he  _knew_ wouldn't happen until he got home.

"Thanks, just put 'em on the table there," Lance replied. Keith grinned at his shaky voice. "I'll deal with them later."

Keith's eyes were watering, but he loved it. His tongue continued to scale Lance's cock, brushing over every throbbing vein.

"Alright," Shiro said. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

 _Good,_ thought Keith.

"Yeah! Yeah, 'm'fine," Lance chuckled breathlessly. "Just a little warm in here, I've just requested for the A/C to be turned on."

"Alright."

The door clicked shut, and Keith moaned again, Lance's grip loosening so he could pull himself off with a wet  _smack._

"You," Lance breathed, "Need to calm your fucking tongue, man."

Keith slipped his lips back onto Lance again, sloppily lapping at the length of him. He'd gotten used to having his throat used by now so a little thrust from Lance wasn't going to hurt. In fact, with his head held in position, he looked up at Lance, pleading.

"I'm close, Keith," Lance quivered. His thighs shook around Keith's head. "Fuck,  _please._ Could I go a little faster?"

Keith nodded. Or, did the best nod he could with cock in his mouth.

The moan of relief that Lance let out afterwards was enough to make Keith's legs shake. His hips thrust erratically as if he hadn't felt relief in months. Keith remained still as his wet lips were fucked, gazing up at Lance with pure lust. He kept palming himself through his pants, squeezing and stroking his clothed cock desperately. He couldn't go through the rest of the day horny. That wasn't fair.

"Ahn— haah...!" Lance gasped. Keith's fingers curled around his thighs, his nails digging into Lance's skin. "Keith—  _K-Keith—!"_

Strings of spit hung from his chin. He probably looked a mess but that was the last thing Keith cared about when looking up at Lance's face, contorted in sheer pleasure. His glasses were askew on the bridge of his nose. His tie was wonky. His shirt was unkempt and untucked but boy if he said he wasn't having a good time he'd be lying.

Lance stilled Keith's head as he came. Keith felt every little contraction with how hard he sucked, milking Lance for everything he had. Lance continued to whimper in the palm of his hand even after he was finished, and Keith continued kitten-licking the tip. He pulled off and panted, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Holy shit," Lance breathed, leaning back in his chair. "Fuck."

Keith looked up at Lance with a grin. "So when's it my turn?"

"When the day's done," Lance swallowed. "Promise."

Keith grit his teeth and pouted. That was three hours away.

**Author's Note:**

> might make an update to this ficlet with what they get up to after work heheh
> 
> im still on tumblr! my url is piketails!


End file.
